Fuji City
Fuji City is a Japanese-styled town, based on sand and dust that is situated in an island. Background Fujicityvillage2.jpg|Fuji City village shops Fujicityvillage.jpg|Fuji City village shops Fujicityview.jpg|View of Fuji City from the top of the hill Fujicityshrinehill.jpg|The hill leading to Fuji City Shrine Fujicityshrine.jpg|The Fuji City Shrine Fujicitycastle3.jpg|Fuji Castle at dusk Fujicitycastle2.jpg|Fuji Castle in the daylight Fuji City Centre.jpg|The city square Fuji City, is the home to the King, and Princess Nahana. A castle overlooks the city, and nearby is a mountain top, also home to Lake and Grand Storage. The city is isolated on a small island. Local buildings * Q's Factory * Body Shop * Paint Shop * Heizo's Japanese House * Iwasuke's Japanese House * Fortune Teller's * Prison * Dumpling Cake Shop * Echigoya Sales Station * Hanako's Japanese House * Treasure Maze * Uzamuza's Japanese House * Princess Nahana's Throne Room * King's Castle * Hakosuke's Japanese House * Natsuo's Japanese House * Noodles Inhabitants * Goro * Sakuzo * Heizo * Toki * Matsugoro * Guard * Iwasuke * Spirit Mediums * Otomi * Shinsaku * Nobizo * Hanako * Shoehi * Hakosuke * Kiyochi * Guard of the Maze * King of Fuji City * Princess Nahana * Natsuo * Dumpling Cake Shop (car) * Echigoya Sales Assistant * Uzamuza Stamp Missions * Secret police investigator * Visiting Nanaha * Crows Ate My Crops! * Secretly Gifted * Quest for Underground * Addicted to Under-speed * Hiroshima Door Chicken * Corrupt Police Stole My Daughter * Cliff Balance * OK, Let's Blow That Bugle * She's No Miss Cleo * Intersectional Racing * Need For Speed The Castle The castle is probably the most notable landmark in Fuji City. It has a large moat, along with the Sliding Door Race and Treasure Maze. Activities *Treasure Hunting Maze *Sliding Door Race *Highway Race Stamps Trivia * The Castle strongly resembles the castle in Hiroshima, Japan. In fact, Fuji City may be based upon Hiroshima. * The thing like a red pole you can see it near the shrine is called "torii" in Japan. * The box next to Guard is made of wood,this is called "osaisen-bako" in Japan.Osaisen-bako is a box to throw your coin or bill into it.And clap twice,bow once(these action is called "nihaku-ichirei" in Japan.)While you are bowing,please think your dreams or wishes.-----If you did these action front of the osaisen-bako, your dreams will come true by God.....,probably. .....By the way,you cannot do these action in the game. * There are the sliding doors in the Temple Raceway,or Sliding doors race. The sliding doors covered with Japanese paper.These are called "fusuma" in Japan. * There is a square-huge lake around the castle,this was used to guard the foes will come to attack the castle.If guards were on the bridge to keep the castle,The castle can be saved.This square-huge lake is called "o-hori" in Japan. * The castle is "oshiro" in Japanese. The king in the Japanese castle is called "Tono-sama" . * All the inhabitants of Fuji City have Japanese car bodies to match the Japanese-themed location. See also * Island Bridge * Fuji/Sandpolis Highway Category:Cities